


Blasted Back

by RavensBlood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark'ish Harry, Death is a little shit, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Scheming Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlood/pseuds/RavensBlood
Summary: Harry is thrown back in time after wishing on a star





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time writing fanfiction, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. More tags will be added as needed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the oc's and this plot

It was late at night and I was bored out of my skull, everyone I cared for had pulled away from me when I was sent to Azkaban after killing the dark lord, the ministry was scared of me and it turned out most of the magical citizens of Britain were too. Their main fear was that I would turn dark; after all, I had killed Voldemort when even Dumbledore couldn’t… I looked up through my skylight and wished on a shooting star that things could have been different.

Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start, and slowly moved his muscles, for some reason he was in pain “Bugger, I haven’t felt like this since before Hogwarts” he says as he sits up in bed cracking his spine to get the kinks out, that’s when it registered in his mind that something was off, his voice sounded different and his body just felt weird. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, he was in a dark cramped space that seemed like it had a slanted roof, and it felt extremely familiar. He went to rub at his face when he felt glasses on his nose and it seemed to all come crashing down on him “Merlin mother of a banshee, I’m in my cupboard…” he had barely spoken when there was an incessant pounding on the door of the cupboard “Get up you freak, I expect breakfast to be ready in five minutes and if anything is burnt again you will wish that I had rather given you to Marge’s dogs!” He stared in disbelief at the woman on the outside of the door, before getting up and doing as he was told, and to be honest, cooking had always helped him think so he didn’t particularly mind. 

It all felt like a bizarre dream, but here he was, at the Dursley house in surrey, a few days away from his eleventh birthday (24th July 1991). Harry’s mind was whirling with questions and possible answers as to how and why he had ended up back here. Last thing he remembered before waking up in the cupboard was laying on his soft bed staring at the stars through a skylight in his flat in Knockturn Alley. An absurd thought struck him, perhaps something he had done while stargazing had caused this. He inwardly sighed, it was just his luck that a stupid wish on a shooting star would actually come true, he had a feeling it had more to do with the immortal entity called death than it did with actual magic in a shooting star. Stupid death he made a mental note *note to self, kill death*  
This was honestly not what he had meant when he wished that things could have been different. He had actually just hoped that people would stop treating him like a pariah.  
After he had finished making breakfast he heard the mail dropping through the slot and went to get it without argument, knowing that his Hogwarts letter would be amongst that day’s post. As he passed his cupboard he slipped his letter through the crack at the bottom and went to clean up the kitchen, trying his best to act as if he was actually the eleven year old boy his relatives thought him to be.

That afternoon he took his letter from his cupboard and went to the park to read it, knowing that he would be safe there with the Dursleys visiting Marge for the afternoon. He knew what it said though but as he read it again he started wondering why he had to go to Hogwarts of all places? Why not Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang, or even Ilvermorny? Shouldn’t schools be clamouring for the “Boy who lived” to attend their schools? Was this one of the pieces of Dumbledore’s game? Him attending Hogwarts specifically? He had no idea.

So Harry let his mind drift, thinking up ways he could fuck with the old goat’s plans. He really didn’t want to kill Tom, not that he wanted to join him, the man was completely out of his damned mind. He could try and write the other schools, but he would need an international owl post office for that… He would really need to go to diagon alley and get away from the Dursleys while he was at it. Would he be able to claim his lordships and get emancipated at this young an age? Would that oaf come looking for him if he didn’t reply to the letter? He really hoped not.  
With his mind made up he left the park to get a few things from privet drive before leaving it forever. He stole enough money from his aunt’s emergency stash (read Dudley’s lunch money) to get a cab to London, packed a few items into his school bag and left a note painted on their pure white lounge wall  
“To my loving relatives  
Thank you very much for taking such good care of me for the last ten years.  
I hope you all rot in hell.  
With love Freak  
HJP”

The paint dripped thickly like the sarcasm he would’ve added if he could. He might’ve added a wandless permanent sticking charm to the paint so they would remember him for a while. Leaving privet drive with a smirk that didn’t belong on a child who looked eight, he made his way to the main road and took a cab all the way to London, about a block away from the leaky. He couldn’t wait until he had a wand again, then he could take the entrance to knockturn instead of the busy diagon entrance. He quickly walked to the Leaky and making sure his damned scar was covered up he entered asking the barman if he could open up the entrance and sent him a smile before lowering his head and quickly making his way to Gringotts. He wasn’t sure if their magic would realise he was from the future or not but he hoped it wouldn’t. He walked up to an open teller and bowed to the Goblin “May your gold ever grow and your enemies fall before your feet Master Goblin, I would like to speak to someone about my vaults”  
The Goblins eyes almost popped out of his head at the traditional greeting, it hadn’t been used since before the last goblin war and here was a wizard child looking barely school aged giving it, the Goblin shook his head to clear it before answering the young child with a lifted eyebrow “May your gold ever grow and your enemies fall before your feet young wizard. Shouldn’t this be business for your parents young one?” he asked as he got up and led the child to his office so they could speak without all the curious eyes on them  
Harry could almost see the wheels turning in the Goblins mind as his greeting sunk in “If I had any it would have been their business but seeing as they died on samhain night 1981 it is my business” he answered him when they entered the office.

The goblin was startled, this small child was Harry Potter?! He took a closer look and realized that the magic this child possessed was matured, like an adults would be, though it was much stronger than any adult he has ever met, greater than that of Dumbledore and Grindewald combined “Heir Potter, my apologies, I did not realize it was you, my name is Crystalclaw. What is it I can do for you today?”

Harry chuckled softly “It is good to meet you Crystalclaw, if I can fool a Goblin, I was clearly hiding perfectly. Now as to my business here today, I wish to be emancipated and possibly take up my lordships, I also wish to block all access to my vaults that isn’t authorized by me, and whilst doing that I want a full audit of my vaults and any money or items removed has to be returned to me, no matter what.” He stated matter of factly, already having decided to royally fuck the old man over. “Oh and could you possibly find out for me, why I have to attend Hogwarts when it is one of the worst magical schools in the world?”

Crystalclaw liked it when wizards knew what they wanted, and Harry clearly knew what he wanted. He jumped to work, ordering a couple of younger Goblins to get him some of the needed paperwork, and to bring a healer in as soon as they could “Now Heir Potter, I will need to do a lineage test on you to determine which lordships you qualify for and at which age you can take them up, though most can be attained at eleven years of age. Emancipation in the wizarding world can occur also from the age of eleven or a few weeks prior to that age, if the child has a valid reason for it. Luckily for you it only has to be approved by us Goblins and not by the ministry. Everything else will happen as you as for it. Now, I have called for one of our healers to come and check you over as I’m guessing that the reason you want to live on your own is due to abuse.” The goblin could clearly see how small this child was for his age.

“You are absolutely correct in your assumption, I have lived with my abusive muggle relatives for the last ten years of my life, and they are magic hating fools” when talking about his relatives Harry sneered and hatred burned in his eyes.

“Heir Potter… If I may ask, how is it you know so much about the magical world when you have grown up with muggles? Also, are you aware that your magic is fully matured?” the goblin had a feeling that this boy was not a boy at all, but something much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter, seeing all those kudos gave me muse :P

Harry smirked at the Goblin, a smirk so knowing and almost evil that it sent a visible shiver down the goblins spine “I might tell you later Crystalclaw, if we get all my requests sorted in a timely manner”  
While the goblin got to work, harry started sorting through his memories, wondering how he would approach his new chance at life. He definitely wouldn’t be the golden boy everyone expected him to be, hell he didn’t even think he’d be friends with Ron and Hermione this time around. What they did in his previous time was completely unacceptable and he wouldn’t be taken for a fool again.

#Flashback#

The battle of Hogwarts had just ended, the dust hadn’t even settled yet. Harry had just killed a man, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. The battles around him had stopped, everyone had watched in awe as The Dark Lord and The Boy-who-lived fought each other in an epic battle of magical power. As the dust started to settle and people saw that the dark lord was dead, screams of happiness and outrage could be heard. The few aurors who had joined the battle used the confusion to start rounding up all the remaining Death eaters and voldemort supporters. Bodies were moved and medical attention given to those who needed it. Harry meanwhile, stayed where he was, looking down at the body of his enemy, a man who he had so much in common with, he himself could have turned out that way, but he had friends who loved him, people he cared for. Unknown to Harry, his best friends were at that moment turning against him, mistaking the gleam of guilt in his eyes for pleasure over killing someone. They were reporting to the aurors about how he found pleasure in killing Voldemort and sacrificing innocent people along the way. This of course was untrue, but it was a seed that Dumbledore had planted after Harry had killed Quirrel in his first year, and now that seed had borne fruit, causing Ron and Hermione to turn against Harry. When Harry finally moved to get his wounds tended he was surrounded by aurors who had their wands pointed at him “Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of the Dark Lord Voldemort and countless innocents” the aftermath of those words you could barely see the difference between Harry Potter and his godfather Siruis Black, as Harry started laughing manically. The people who had begged an untrained wizard to kill the dark lord were now arresting him for killing said dark lord. Could this world get any more hypocritical?

#End Flashback#

A clearing throat brought him back to the present “Here are the all the requested forms Heir potter, all we need is a drop of your blood on each page.” Crystalclaw informed him.  
“What would happen if someone under polyjuice or imperius put their blood on the parchment? You goblins usually have such creative punishments”  
“Are you under either of those, Heir potter? Because if something like that were to happen the parchment would catch fire and the person would be dragged into our dungeons to await investigation.”  
“I’m not, though you would have likely felt it in my magic when we met.” Harry read over the documents and finding them in order, conjured a knife wandlessly and wordlessly, pricked his finger, squeezing a drop of blood onto each page before healing himself and vanishing the knife.  
Harry could see the goblin eyeing the documents, making sure that he was actually Harry Potter.  
“Now that we have that completed, I would like to officially welcome you to the wizarding world Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin” Crystalclaw said this with a smile on his face and presented Harry with the rings, which he put on his right middle finger, each ring combining to finally become his lordship ring of all four houses.  
“Thank you Crystalclaw” He said as he looked at the ring, willing it to change to each family ring and settling on the combined ring “I can hide this from people who don’t know about it, correct?”  
“That you can Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin, anyone who doesn’t know about it will be unable to see it, unless you want them to see it.”  
Harry knew he’d get fed up with all those damned hyphens very quickly “For now keep it to Lord Potter, all those names will do what dear Tom couldn’t. Speaking of Tom, I wonder why he didn’t take up the Slytherin lordship, he would’ve had much more power with the purebloods.” He mused out loud.  
“If you mean the dark lord, he was never a direct descendant of the Slytherin line; you however are, thus the lordship going to you and not the dark lord.” This was said with a knowing smirk.  
“Ah, no wonder he became insane for power, he was trying to mask the fact that he was not the true heir, only a backup.” He could see the curiosity shine in Crystalclaw’s eyes “You really want to know why I know so much and why my magic is that of an adult? I would need a Goblin vow of secrecy from you.”   
Crystalclaw gaped, something which was very unbecoming for a goblin to do, but it was extremely uncommon for wizards to know that wizarding secrecy vows did not work on goblins due to their magic “How…”  
“I know a lot of things, like the fact that very little wizarding magic works on Goblins and the things that do, wear off quite quickly”  
The goblins eyes bugged out, these were secrets that very few wizards knew “I shall make the vow only if you make a vow of truth to me”  
“~Now now, I can’t tell you everything Crystalclaw, not everything is to be known at this stage~” Harry smirked as he spoke to the Goblin in gobbledegook. Harry had never seen a Goblin turn quite that pale a shade before, but there was a first time for everything as Crystalclaw was clearly shocked.  
“~You are a friend of the Goblin nation… That is the only way we would teach a human our language and our secrets…~” the goblin said as he got over his shock.  
Harry suppressed a chuckle and just smirked at the Goblin waiting for him to either make the vow or to try and capture Harry.  
Crystalclaw sighed and looked Harry straight in the eye, “I will have to speak to the elders about this, I cannot in good faith make this decision without them”  
“Well then, see if you can set up a meeting between us and them in the next few days and we shall see what happens” he had a feeling that the meeting would be approved immediately after the elders found out about him speaking their language “Now, I’d like one of your money bags that draw directly from my vaults, as I will need quite a lot of money to myself a place to stay and purchase everything I require, the fee can be taken from the Potter Vault”  
The goblin got up “I will be back as soon as I can Lord Potter” he left the room, presumably to try and contact the elders and set up a meeting. He waited patiently and read through his inheritance test while he was at it, making sure he knew all of the information and that nothing had changed. Crystalclaw came back a while later and faced Harry.  
“Lord Potter, a meeting with the elders has been requested and their earliest opening is the day after your birthday at noon.”  
“That is an acceptable time for me, I shall see you an hour before the meeting starts on the first of August” He stood up and got ready to depart, gently folding his paperwork and placing it in his trouser pocket for now; he really needed to get a trunk with an accounting compartment to keep track of all his documents.  
Harry collected his money pouch from Crystalclaw and bowed at the goblin “May your enemies fall at your feet and your gold ever grow Master goblin” he said respectfully and left after the goblin had returned the greeting.

He stepped out of the bank and had to blink a few times as it was late in the afternoon and he had been in the bank a couple of hours. He made his way to twillfit and tattings wizarding clothes to get a new wardrobe that would fit in with purebloods but not stand out too much in the seedier parts of the wizarding world. Amongst these clothes were a few cloaks with deep hoods to help him hide in knockturn, he made sure everything came with autofit charms as he was sure he would grow a fair bit before school started due to actually eating. He then made his way to the local apothecary and purchased nutrient potions, a sight correcting potion and everything he needed for first year potions at Hogwarts. He had just enough time to get to Ollivanders for his wand before the shops in Diagon began to close for the day, though that was perfect for him. He went in, had a nice chat with Mister Ollivander and got his wand; his holly wand chose him again, although his magic changed the appearance slightly but not very noticeably by adding his personal crest to the handle.

When the last rush of people were filing out of the closing shops, he pulled his hood over his head, slowly making his way into knockturn alley where a lot of shops were only now opening for business, as they catered more toward the nocturnal creatures of the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, WOW! I did not expect people to actually like this, so thank you all for actually reading and leaving kudos on it.  
> I hope you liked the second chapter. I know most writers put in the entire inheretance test, but I usually skip it, so I didn't add it, I might add it later if Harry haws to discuss it with someone, but that is a big maybe.  
> Anyway, Have a great day, see you all next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Updates will be irregular.


End file.
